


Break Room

by SmokesOnTheRoof (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fanart, Gen, alternate universe - jazz band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/SmokesOnTheRoof
Summary: Illustration for the AFTG Big Bang! Featuring Neil Josten tuning up in the Palmetto Cafe break room.





	Break Room

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [avant gaurde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716743) by [YellowGoingBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowGoingBlue/pseuds/YellowGoingBlue). 



> Find this piece [on Tumblr!](http://smokesontheroof.tumblr.com/post/163845766457/the-palmetto-cafe-was-a-hole-in-the-wall-smeared)


End file.
